persuasión
by denise-daze
Summary: Si tuvieses una oportunidad de cambiar algo con tan solo desearlo...¿Qué sería?. Valerie esta dispuesta a cambiar su destino empujada por el desamor sin pensar las consecuencias. ¿Estará dispuesta a aceptarlas?


Hola querido lector, antes que leas esta historia dejame decirte: Feliz **phantomniversario**. Como sabrás el día 01 de abril del 2004 se estrenó en Estados Unidos Danny Phantom. Serie animada que marcó la infancia/pre-adolescencia o adolescencia de muchos (Así como a mí) y en honor a ello y a mí pequeñín decidí publicar el primer escrito. Tenía planeado hacerlo en la fecha exacta, pero por motivos de fuerza mayor no pudo ser, entonces lo hago hoy antes que acabe el mes de su estreno así qué, sin más que decir; espero la disfrutes, y cualquier duda, comentario, queja, reclamo, puedes dejarlo qué con gusto los recibiré.  
Saludos desde mi cel...?  
Danny Phantom (and related logos) © Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon/Viacom trademarks.  
**By: Denise-Daze.**  
**Prólogo.**  
Estaba sentada a la orilla en un pequeño muelle que se encontraba en el lago, sirviendo de límite entre Amity Park y la ciudad de Elmerton, balanceando sus piernas sin ánimos de hacer otra cosa más que eso; observar con detenimiento el espectacular atardecer de primavera: El sol a punto de ocultarse tras el horizonte tiñéndolo de rojo-naranja y en la parte superior del cielo la mezcla perfecta entre índigo, violeta junto con el azul obscuro de la noche, queriendo con ello olvidar por un momento la tristeza que le causaban los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en estas horas atrás sin mencionar los tortuosos diez años de su vida.

Si bien era cierto a sus 25 casi 26 años de edad su vida junto a su padre mejoró considerablemente no solo a nivel económico al tener un empleo que genera excelentes ingresos para ambos, también lo hizo a nivel profesional, ya que realiza su mayor meta propuesta en su vida: Cazar fantasmas; colmándola de logros, orgullo y satisfacción. Lo tendría todo si no fuese por un pequeño detalle: Su corazón entero le pertenece a un hombre locamente enamorado de otra, y lo peor él se encuentra a punto de casarse.

Intentó poner distancia tras la noticia de su matrimonio pero ¿Como hacerlo? Si su estilo de vida está construido a base de permanecer juntos; desistiendo de tal idea al reflexionar todas las implicaciones e insatisfacción que conlleva tal decisión, y más aún al encontrarse bajo la faceta de "amiga". Para su mala fortuna eso era, mejor dicho era consecuencia de algo que ella misma había decidido ser hace tiempo atrás, todo porque creyó que era un riesgo exponencial aceptar una relación con él debido a su trabajo.

Tal vez si su incontrolable desprecio hacia los fantasmas no la hubiesen segado, culpándolos por sus desavenencias en la vida; en especial a Phantom, abría atado cabos antes, percatándose de las señales que mostraba y ahora estaría a su lado y no ella, pues hasta el día de hoy no para de reprocharse lo estupida e idiota que había sido al no notar su evidente comportamiento extraño; ya que ambos llevan el mismo nombre, la inexplicable desaparición de uno y aparición del otro, la misma complexión y apariencia física, con la diferencia que en su forma humana su mirada es de color azul, fantasmal es verde brillante, el cabello negro azabache se torna blanco plateado, su vestimenta habitual cambia totalmente a un traje de combate negro, guantes y botas blancas con el símbolo DP en el pecho.

¿En que clase de mundo vivía? Pensó, si ese tipo de cosas hasta ese momento eran imposibles y mucho menos creíbles; pero demasiado tarde descubrió que ese tipo de cosas sí eran posibles; la primera fue poco antes del desasteroide ya que por "accidente" vio a su antiguo jefe y alcalde de turno: Vlad Masters transformarse en el fantasma conocido como Vlad Plasmius. Desde ese momento juro vengarse por la manera tan vil en la que hozó utilizarla para satisfacer sus fines egoístas.

Llámenlo golpe de suerte, coincidencia o tal vez destino, el responsable de hacer justicia por ella, ¿Como sucedió? Simple, días después apareció el desasteroide y junto con el su caída. A solo tres días del inminente fin y los fallidos intentos de los países del mundo al tratar de destruirlo; Masters revelo su verdadera identidad y en un último intento por adquirir poder absoluto intento apoderarse de la tierra sometiéndola por dinero y obediencia; pero ¿Quién iba a predecir que Vlad Plasmius fracasaría en su intento?.

Fue cuando él una vez mas ante todo ese panorama desesperanzador y desolador tomó el suficiente coraje y determinación, junto con sus dos mejores amigos, al poner en marcha el plan de intangibilizar al planeta y por el cual hoy en día son las personas mas importantes no solo de la ciudad de Amity Park sino tambien del país.

Tras lograr su exitosa ejecución en el polo norte, por fin se revelo ante la mirada expectante del mundo y los pobladores de la ciudad la verdadera identidad de ese fantasma al cual aborrecía con todo su ser, siendo esa la segunda vez en que la dejaban ¿Como decirlo?: Sorprendida, Perpleja, anonadada, confundida y otros calificativos más al enterarse que ellos dos eran en realidad la misma persona.

Después de ese evento las cosas jamas volvieron a ser las mismas en Amity, comenzando con Tucker quién a los 16 casi 17 años se convirtió en alcalde de la ciudad, Sam y Danny se hicieron novios, cosa que no sorprendió mucho pues últimamente ya lo parecían; y desde entonces han permanecido juntos.

Pocos meses después de haber pasado todo el alboroto del desasteroide y los medios de comunicación llamando a su despacho constantemente suplicando entrevistas Tucker construyó la universidad: "Danny Phantom" a la cual asistieron los tres, mejor dicho los cuatro ya que Jazz se negó a separarse de su hermano menor alegando necesitar cuidados y supervisión mientras no cumpliera su mayoría de edad durante cursaba sus estudios. Al culminar su carrera anticipadamente el rector sugirió que diera asesoría a los estudiantes menos destacados lo cual ayudó a convertirse en poco tiempo en una prestigiosa catedrática de dicha universidad.

El progresó por el bienestar de los ciudadanos continuó. El alcalde en unión con la familia de Danny y diversos inversionistas logró convertir a la ciudad en una de las mas modernas del país, culminando con una asociación empresarial-tecnológica, y anti fantasma entre Amity Park y el gobierno central.

Todos los cambios se facilitaron debido a que Tucker estudió ingeniería en sistemas informáticos; Sam por su parte Derecho con especialización en mercado internacional, pues algún día quedaría al frente del negocio millonario de su familia, pero por lo pronto solo era el abogado exclusivo de la familia Fenton, y presidenta de la fundación: "Phantom saved the world" dedicada a la protección y aplicación de la ley medioambiental a todo tipo de personas e industrias que hacen mal uso de los recursos o perjudiquen el medio ambiente.

¿Y Danny? en un principio se creyó que seria aquel astronauta que siempre soñó, pero en realidad terminó por dejarlo no a falta de convicción o por tener la cabeza siempre en las nubes; todo lo contrario en un sentido más literal que figurado, él ya contaba con la capacidad de cruzar el cielo sin necesidad de una máquina y bueno como mas ligado a su deber como protector de la ciudad se dedicó a estudiar ingeniería mecánica exclusivamente usado en la construcción y diseño de equipo y armamento solo que anti espectral, siendo él de mayor ayuda que su padre en dichas cosas.

Por tal motivo nació la sociedad, que posteriormente serían empresas "Foley-Fenton" del cual se llego al acuerdo que Danny sería el mas indicado para ser el presidente pues Tucker debido a su agenda gubernamental no podía hacerse cargo, llegando al convenio que fuese el vicepresidente y administrador del área informatica, Jazz por su parte se convirtió en vocera oficial de la empresa y accionista al igual que su hermano; años después terminaron siendo contratados para trabajar única y exclusivamente con los federales, en específico los hombres de blanco.

A ellos cuatro no solo los unió el lazo empresarial, tambien los unió el familiar. Durante los días de universidad, Tucker y Jazz se dieron cuenta que ambos tenían muchas cosas en común y éstas iban mas allá de la cacería de fantasmas, añadiendo su convivencia de casi toda una vida, su relación fraterno-amistosa se convirtió en una relación sentimental que duró un par de años; la cual terminó en boda meses después que Jazz se convirtiera en rectora de la universidad y Tucker fuera postulado para gobernador de dicha ciudad.

Los Fenton son los únicos autorizados a nivel nacional en construir armas y equipo tanto para los hombres de blanco como de uso personal, logrando pactar con el mismo gobierno central que Amity Park es el punto cero en cuanto a fantasmas y Danny sería el único con la suficiente jurisdicción para usar equipos, personal, armas, y los portales sin ningún tipo de intervención gubernamental o no gubernamental, a menos que fuese necesario. Ellos otorgaron tal petición con la condición que organizara formalmente un equipo caza fantasmas y fue allí donde ella encajó.

Volviendo al principio ¿Donde quedo ella, durante todo el proceso? Pues luego de toda esa conmoción del desasteroide, ceremonias de agradecimientos, multitudes llenando la escuela, calles y demás; se volvió cazadora independiente. Al verse desabastecida de armas, municiones, mantenimiento y sin el patrocinio del alcalde Máster su limitado presupuesto de aquél entonces le impidió seguir en funcionamiento y los únicos que poseían ese tipo de equipo y podían proporcionársela a un precio razonable eran los Fenton.

Dejando a un lado su característico orgullo al acercarse a Danny primeramente por interés, pidiendo disculpas por las veces en las cuales sus intenciones eran desintegrar su lado fantasma molécula por molécula al comprender hasta ese momento el por qué de su insistencia a no lastimarla cuando se enfrentaban: Desde su inicio, él conocía a la perfección su identidad cazadora, y Danny no culpaba sus intenciones anteriores al dejar en claro qué en dicho momento ambas identidades eran un secreto primordial y debían mantenerse como tal.

Sintiéndose aún mas culpable no supo si agradecer o maldecir tal revelación. Paulatinamente su necesario acercamiento con los Fenton ayudaron a crear un nuevo comienzo; dejando en el pasado la mayor parte de los inconvenientes y diferencias mantenidos hasta ese día quedando como amigos.

Fue entonces cuando comenzaron los verdaderos problemas para ella; lejos de la amistad sincera que profesaba y de la corta relación que sostuvo con Tucker antes de salir de la preparatoria. (Convencidos de ser tan compatibles como Jack Fenton y la cocina; en especial el microondas: Una inevitable y desastrosa explosión.) Sus sentimientos hacia Danny se mantuvieron, llegando al punto que sus impulsivos celos se elevaban al máximo cuando él estaba junto a Sam queriendo literalmente arrancarle su largo y lacio cabello, o mejor dicho su misma cabeza cuando mostraban su afecto (dicho sea de paso esas demostraciones no eran nada indecorosas e impropias).

Entonces optó por mantener su distancia convirtiéndose en esa clase de amiga con la que compartes una tarde de aburrimiento, pero nada más, porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio no perdería los estribos? Si el dueño de los sentimientos mas fuertes y puros que existen dentro de ti, de tus sueños mas íntimos está contigo, inmiscuido dentro de tú vida y rutina pero al mismo tiempo no lo ésta; haciendo crecer la duda e inseguridad al preguntarte casi todo el bendito día una y otra vez: ¿Cuál es su atractivo, qué no ve en mi?... ¿Será el físico?... ¿La personalidad?... ¿Qué debo cambiar para atraer su atención?...

Todo empeoró cuándo Danny decidió perfeccionar sus técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo requiriendo de su ayuda, y las técnicas fantasmales las realizaba por su cuenta o con apoyo de su madre transformando su apariencia en poco tiempo dejando aquél adolecente de 16 años, enclenque, lánguido y desgarbado en el olvido pasando a ser un joven con garbo, fuerza física, valiente, sin miedo a enfrentarse a lo que fuese con tal de proteger a los suyos, pero su impulsividad y despiste no desaparecieron (a pesar de madurar); haciéndolo más atractivo de lo que ya era.

El físico no fue el único que cambió, también lo hizo su traje y está vez Sam y Tucker fueron los responsables de su modificación haciéndolo mas parecido al de un súper héroe formal, ya no con el contraste de negro y blanco sino que ahora incluía unas franjas verticales en negro que iban desde su cuello hasta inicios de su pecho, el centro del mismo era negro y sus costados blancos, sus antiguos guantes blancos ahora tenían incluidos el termo Fenton, (siendo idea de Danny pues sus constantes olvidos comenzaban a ser notorios) en una versión pequeña y compacta, sujetado por brazaletes en sus muñecas y antebrazos para confundir los ataques de ectoplasma con la succión del termo facilitando así la captura de cualquier fantasma; sus botas blancas en la parte superior simulaban ectoplasma, y como toque final su símbolo dejo de ser blanco (idea de Sam) y se convirtió en verde combinando con el resto del traje al igual qué sus hermosos ojos verdes...

Junto a su proceso de transformación, surgió el de ella, con una figura mucho mas moldeada y tonificada, su cabello lo recorto y su traje no se quedo atrás; gracias al ingenio de Tucker y Danny se volvió más efectivo, al controlar sus armas desde su casco con solo ordenarlo y no desde el remoto integrado a su brazo en la versión antigua para disparar las diferentes armas que salían de su traje y aerodeslizador.

El cambio entre el viejo y el nuevo es casi imperceptible, contando con la misma apariencia, armas, municiones, y rayos láser, la distinción entre ambos es la eyección de emergencia en situaciones críticas iniciando el control automático sin necesidad de utilizar la vía remota, además incluye la formación de un escudo protector para el tripulante, regeneración del traje cuando este se daña (alcanzada por nanotecnología), y por último cuenta con su propio dron que lleva integrada diferentes armas tales como bombas de ectoplasma, rayos láser o una cuerda anti espectral; Tucker utiliza un dron similar solo qué el suyo es un scanner multifuncional y se puede controlar desde su teléfono inteligente.

Sam no se quedó como simple espectadora; pues con el pasar de los meses aprendió muy bien a utilizar todo tipo de armas anti espectrales mientras ayudaba a Danny a cazar fantasmas, motivo por el cual se involucró en los entrenamientos convirtiendo su "amistad por conveniencia" en "rivalidad no declarada".

Sus evidentes celos afectaban seriamente el desempeño del equipo cuándo ambas entrenaban con Danny ¡Todo se convertía ó terminaba en desastre!. Pero Valerie al encontrarse sola con él; la incesable necesidad de decirle que le ama, lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo con pasión y vehemencia ¡La agobiaba!. Continúo a su lado esperando una oportunidad aunque fuese pequeña para recuperarlo pero jamás la obtuvo, a pesar de sus altas y bajas en su relación con Sam, se notaba que para Danny ella era su mundo y viceversa, ¡Frustrándola todavía más! Pues no pasaban mucho tiempo enojados ni distanciados, ya fuese porque se extrañaban mutuamente o por cumplir con el deber...

Regresando al comienzo del porqué se encontraba lejos de la ciudad, de su rutina de sus obligaciones... Lejos de todo... Es algo complicado pero tonto a la vez... A tempranas horas de esta mañana llego hasta la puerta de su apartamento la invitación a la boda Fenton-Manson, la razón de su ira no fue la maldita tarjeta en sí, la verdadera razón fue porque su nombre esta escrito bajo el título: "Madrina de honor" tras la considerada " boda del año". ¿Eso que tiene que ver, para encontrarse tan absorta en sus pensamientos queriendo olvidarlos todos?...

Sencillo... Ya se esperaba que tarde o temprano su invitación sería entregada, y debía prepararse para lo inevitable ¿Pero esto? Jamás se lo imaginó, ni en un millón de años, que semejante cosa ocurriera... Soportó y disimulo bastante bien la noticia de su compromiso el año pasado, (que por cierto lo tomo como recibir un baño de agua con hielo); hecho que se dio a conocer durante la cena de cumpleaños de Danny de la cuál se arrepintió haber asistido.

Por la emoción Sam no paraba de presumir un fino anillo de oro con una piedra color amatista en el centro, mientras todos pedían participación en dicho evento, Valerie se negó rotundamente a colaborar en los preparativos o cualquier otra cosa relacionada con la boda, dando a entender que no quería ser incluida; excusándose en el poco tiempo que le dejaba su trabajo en la empresa como control de calidad en armamentos y por las tardes el de cazadora; y no se enteró hasta ese momento quién, cómo o en qué momento decidieron por ella convertirla en madrina de honor.

La verdad no pudo asimilar que estaría presenciando en primera fila el matrimonio de su "amigo" con otra que no fuese ella. Leyó ese pedazo de papel una y otra vez, mientras sus ojos se encontraban al borde de las lagrimas, la ira... A un paso de la locura... Antes de salir de su casa hacia el apartamento de Danny a enfrentarse cara a cara con su peor pesadilla.

Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, tocó la puerta con desesperación del departamento 234 del piso numero 15 en el complejo exclusivo de apartamentos ubicado en el centro de la ciudad; cuando por fin se abrió no espero a ser invitada a entrar, pues empujo de golpe la puerta haciendo retroceder un poco a un muy sorprendido Danny quién solo la siguió con la mirada hasta la sala.

-"Me puedes explicar: ¡¿Que es lo que significa esto Fenton?! Le dijo furiosa mientras mostraba la tarjeta de invitación.

Cerró la puerta antes de encarar a Valerie, pues aún seguía adormilado ya que su inesperada visita lo despertó -"Buenos días para ti también Val".

-"¡Déjate de estupideces, Fenton! y explícame ¿¡Qué clase de broma quieres jugarme!?, sabes bien que ¡NO las toleró!."

Danny suspiro frustrado y pasó una mano sobre su alborotado cabello negro; mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente a la chica de tez morena quién le mostraba la tarjeta que sostenía con una mano y con la otra posada en su cadera.

-"¡Eso explícamelo tú a mí!." Respondió confundido. -"¿Pues no sé que clase de broma te jugaría con la tarjeta de invitación a mi boda?." Inquirió mientras fruncía el seño, pues no entendía cual era su punto.

-"¡¿Que, qué hay de malo?!..." Respondió con ironía... -"¿Cómo fue posible que se cruzara por tu cabezota semejante idea estupida sin preguntarme?." Dijo mientras le entregaba, mas bien dicho pegaba la tarjeta en su pecho.

-"¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?" Danny sostuvo el papel con una mano, mirándola a ella y a la tarjeta sorprendido y aún lleno de confusión. -"No entiendo que hice mal para que vengas a estas horas de la mañana a mí casa para reclamarme algo que ni siquiera sé el porqué, sin mencionar esa actitud tan hostil de tú parte." Endureció su tono de voz.  
-"Me pasa, que tuviste el descaro y atrevimiento de hacerme madrina de honor en la boda, cosa que olvidaste preguntarme, es más, no recuerdo en ningún momento el haber aceptado tal ofrecimiento." Espetó molesta.

-"Pues lo intente, Gray"... Le dijo con voz fuerte y firme, frunciendo su seño...-"Pero cada vez que lo intentaba parecías huir de mí, fue entonces que decidí por ti

-"Ya que Danni, es la madrina de Sam, y Jazz y Tuck son los principales organizadores... Y bueno tú eres mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho"... Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir; -" Pues no creí que eso te fuese a molestar tanto, pero al parecer me equivoqué."

Ella se limitó a cruzarse de brazos antes de continuar: -"¡Pues sí!, en eso si tienes razón... ¡¿Cómo fue posible que pensarás que no me importaría dicha decisión?!."

-"Si alguien se niega a participar en algo es porque no quiere involucrarse en absoluto o existe un motivo poderoso para no hacerlo y es indispensable respetar su decisión ¡¿No lo crees?!. Es por eso que estoy molesta."

-"¿Entonces me dirás al fin el motivo del por qué no quieres ser mi madrina?... En vista que no lo pude preguntar antes de esta mañana." Con una pose bastante seria se cruzo de brazos lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva.

Los nervios la invadieron al escuchar dicha pregunta y sin inmutar su comportamiento agresivo intentó no demostrarlos y continuó:

-"Eso es algo que no te incumbe, Fenton... Lo único que puedes saber es que te exijo que busques a alguien más pues yo me niego a serlo." Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a retirarse pero las siguientes palabras se lo impidieron.

-"Lo haría con gusto, pero tengo un pequeño inconveniente"... Hizo una pequeña mueca y paso su mano por detrás de su cuello.-" Verás como la excelente amiga que has demostrado ser todo este tiempo pensé que no te negarías, y fue entonces que mande a imprimir las tarjetas y ya las envíe a todos nuestros invitados."

Se giró para verlo mientras hablaba y al finalizar grito horrorizada: -"¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!"

-"¡Lo siento Val!, Ya no puedo cambiarlas, a esta hora todos ellos ya cuentan con la suya al igual que tú"...

-"¡Bromeas, ¿Verdad?!...

-"Sé que fue tonto de mi parte creer que aceptarías sin habértelo consultado antes." Suavizo su expresión al igual que su voz. -" Pero entiéndeme nos conocemos desde que somos adolecentes y no imaginó el día más feliz de mi vida sin que tú no estes presente, ya que te considero como un miembro más de mi familia."

-"¡Danny es que tú no entiendes!." Le dijo ella suavizando su expresión. Mas bien suplicante.

Él se acerco a ella inquiriendo preocupado: -"¿Entender qué?." Luego la tomó por los hombros para encararla.

No opuso resistencia por mucho tiempo pues la cercanía obligó a mirar fijamente a esos hermosos e irresistibles ojos azules, qué imposibilita no perderse en ellos y con toda las fuerzas que su voz le dio respondió: -"En verdad... No puedo..." Esquivando su rostro continuo en un susurró casi inaudible, "Eres mi amigo, pero lo que me pides es demasiado... Imposible de cumplir."

-"¿Val?...¿Qué sucede?... Puedes decírmelo... Ante todo tú y yo somos amigos." Danny evidencio su preocupación.

Ella se deshizo de su agarre pues no se sentía capaz de seguir guardando la compostura frívola que mostraba, además no permitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia que la viese vulnerable, al menos no en esos momentos. -"Lo siento Danny, no puedes saberlo, y aunque lo supieras eso no cambiaría nada. Al contrario lo empeoraría."

Su garganta se cerró y antes de que sus ojos terminaran de expresar lo que su comprimido corazón sentía, dándole la espalda se alejó de él, no sin antes decirle con dureza: -" Cumpliré con tú petición, solo porque lo hecho, hecho está, pero considéralo como un último favor, pues nuestra amistad se termina aquí." Camino de prisa hacia la puerta.

-"¿Pero Val?" Intentó detenerla a unos pasos de abrir la puerta posando una mano en su hombro pero ella lo apartó bruscamente; en cambio se giró para mirarlo de frente sin un vestigio de emoción o de dolor en su rostro: -"Ni lo intentes Fenton, es mejor qué de ahora en adelante tú y yo guardemos distancia."

Después de eso salió lo mas rápido que sus pies le dieron fuera de dicho complejo de apartamentos y condujo su Mercedes plateado durante horas hasta que se canso de conducir y fue que se encontró con ese lugar al parecer vacío y desolado. Se sentó a la orilla del muelle, dejando salir por fin todos esos sentimientos que la estaban consumiendo; primero fue presa de un arranque de ira el cual se evidencio en forma de gritos y diferentes maldiciones a la nada, que luego dieron paso a las incontenibles lágrimas derramadas durante ¿Quién sabe cuanto tiempo?. Cuando el llanto cesó, se limito a ver la próxima puesta de sol.  
-"Te amo"... Exclamó con voz audible, pues hasta donde ella creía se encontraba sola en aquel lugar.

-"Como quisiera que tú también sintieras lo mismo..." Suspiro con fuerza antes de ver los últimos rayos de sol asomarse por el horizonte. -"¡Que estupidez tan grande estoy pensando!"... Se recriminó a sí misma con una sonrisa torcida. Agachando su cabeza para ver el agua del lago moverse débilmente bajo sus pies.- "¡Ya madura!, nada cambia en tú vida con tan solo desearlo"...  
-"Aunque no te guste hazte a la idea que todo seguirá igual, y lo mejor que debes hacer es aprender a vivir con ello." Resignada cerró sus manos en puños y nuevamente sus ojos se le nublaron por las lágrimas que se encontraban próximas a salir.

Debido a que tenía sus ojos puestos en el agua, no se percató que frente a ella una débil neblina empezó a formarse, la cual poco a poco se fue tornando cada vez mas grande y espesa, cubriéndola por completo. -"¿Pero que...?" Se dijo mientras paso la manga de su chaqueta para secar sus ojos y se ponía en pie; justo en medio de esta neblina unos ojos rojos se fueron haciendo cada vez mas claros y notorios hasta que finalmente se materializó frente a su atónito rostro una mujer vestida con ropas gitanas y un largo cabello negro.  
-"Fantasma" expresó Valerie en pose de ataque tocando dos veces la pantalla de su reloj pulsera, sin apartar su mirada de la fantasma.

-"Tranquilízate... Respondió la fantasma con voz suave y calmada, alzando una de sus manos creó mucha mas niebla perdiéndose en ella, dificultando aún mas la visión de Valerie. -"Dejame presentarme querida: Mi nombre es Desire, soy el fantasma que cumple con todos los deseos, y tú acabas de pedir uno."  
Valerie miró con rabia hacia todas las direcciones sin poder distinguir a la fantasma, luego de un rato ella siguió hablando: -"Deja de esconderte, o te atemoriza que yo pueda enviarte de regreso al lugar de dónde saliste."

-"¿Quién se esconde?." Respondió en forma de burla. -" Si claramente estoy frente a ti." Dicho eso se hizo visible frente a ella.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"Preguntó Valerie.

-"Ya te lo dije, cumplir el deseo que pediste".

-"¿Eso es cierto... O solo intentas distraerme para que no te ataque?" En ese momento le apunto con el arma que salía del dron que se encontraba a su lado.

-"¡Por supuesto!. Tú misma me invocaste; pero no puedo cumplir con el deseo porque no lo pediste de manera certera."

-"¿Explícate?" Inquirió con recelo sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma.

-"Pues, solo dijiste "desearlo" sin expresar qué deseabas, y estoy obligada a permanecer junto a ti hasta que cumpla tu deseo.

-"¿Eso es verdad?" La observo con incredulidad presionando su reloj de nuevo, guardando el arma.

Desire por otra parte denotaba su impaciencia, al punto de ponerse colérica, pues ya se estaba cansando de sus preguntas tontas.

-"Así es, pero si no quieres que te cumpla ningún deseo... Lo mejor será que me retire". Diciendo esto se esfumó dentro de la neblina.

-"¡Espera un minuto! Grito Valerie, en un intento por detener a la fantasma.

-"¿Qué me decías?." Apareció de nuevo con una sonrisa malévola dibujada en su rostro.

-"A decir verdad, sí quiero ese deseo".

-"Eso es justo lo que pensé." Llena de satisfacción alzó su mano dispuesta a cumplir con la petición de la aludida.

-"Deseo..." Dudo por unos segundos antes de continuar...

**Mientras tanto en el otro extremo del lago**...  
-"No quise decir: Te lo dije... Pero debes de admitir que es verdad." Le reprimió Sam a Danny mientras veía con asombro todo el bosque que se encontraba a su alrededor, durante su caminata.

-"¡Ya basta!... Respondió irritado.-"Me lo has repetido durante todo el camino hasta acá."

-"Si te lo digo es para que me ayudes a solucionarlo, no para que me lo sigas reprochando."

-"No quiero decir: ¡Te lo dije!, pero te negaste a escucharme." Dicho eso detuvo su marcha, poniéndose frente a Danny. -"A diferencia de ti yo sí sabía qué esa sería su reacción cuando se enterará."

-"Pero nunca me imaginé que llegaría hasta ese grado, es más juraría que no era ella."

-"¡Vamos! Es de Valerie de quién estamos hablando. Además no es secreto para nadie que nunca me agrado dicha decisión, pero la respete por ti." Se acercó mas para poder acariciar su rostro con ternura.

-"Solo dale tiempo, ya se le pasará"

Él tomo su mano entre la suya apartándola de su rostro para entrelazar sus dedos -"No sé si tengas razón en eso... Realmente parecía molesta, y no quiero perder una buena amistad por una tontería." Agachando su rostro un dejo de tristeza mezclado con culpa se evidencio.

-"Eso es algo que Valerie tiene que decidir, no tú." Le respondió para reconfortarlo.-"Es más, es en este caso donde ella tiene que demostrar si es o no tú verdadera amiga."...

-"Lo sé... Pero es que..."

Ella lo interrumpió abruptamente con fastidio.-"Deja de torturarte con eso. ¡Ya olvídalo!..." Se acercó a él y continuo con un tono mas suave en su voz cambiando de tema ya que Danny la traía más que mareada con ese tema. -"Y ahora dime ¿Qué hacemos aquí exactamente en medio de la nada?."

Al escuchar eso Danny dibujo una sonrisa taimada y alzando una ceja le respondió con una voz seductora: -"Ya lo verás es una sorpresa." Sin soltar su mano la condujo unos cuantos metros adelante, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la orilla del lago.

Detuvieron su marcha justo frente a una pequeña vereda que conducía a la entrada de una hermosa casa construida en su gran mayoría de madera puesto que en lugar de paredes tenía enormes ventanales de los cuales se podían observar desde su interior y en todas las direcciones el paisaje montañoso- boscoso tan hermoso que la rodeaba, ya que estaba literalmente construida sobre el lago,debido a que era sostenida por unas enormes vigas, y cuatro columnas en las esquinas principales de esta, la cual daba esa sensación que estaba "flotando" sobre el agua. Teniendo acceso a ella por medio de un pequeño puente de madera y barandales de metal.

-"¿Y... Que te parece?... Es una excelente opción pasar nuestra luna de miel aquí." Danny rompió con el silencio, pues Sam se había quedado estupefacta ante el majestuoso paisaje. -"Es hermosa...¿No lo crees?." Sonrió ampliamente mientras caminaba un poco para observarlo todo.

-"(...)"

-"¿Sammy?... ¿Sam, te encuentras bien?..." Inquirió Danny pues su novia parecía encontrarse en estado catatónico.

-"¡Sam, respóndeme!".. Hablo en tono serio, mientras se ponía frente a la aludida, ya que parecía no responder a nada. -"¿Te gusto o no la sorpresa?"

-"No sé que decir Danny... Es-es tan hermoso." Contestó emocionada; mientras tanto él la tomaba por su cintura acercándola mucho más a su cuerpo.

-"Sabía que te gustaría"... Dedicándole una sonrisa seductora le robó un beso.

Separaron sus labios cuando sintieron la necesidad de buscar oxígeno, pero eso no significo que rompieran el contacto, quedando abrazados un tanto separados para poder verse a la cara; fue entonces cuando Sam inquirió: -"¿Y cómo fue qué?..."

-"¿Supe de ella?"... Es curioso como paso todo a decir verdad"

-"¿Y eso porqué?" Sam hizo una mueca que mostraba su curiosidad.

-"Verás... Fue hace unas cuantas semanas atrás, cuando tú estabas llevando el caso de aquel pequeño pueblo que demandaba aquella fabrica de golosinas que les estaba contaminando el agua y saliste de la ciudad por unos días."

-"Si lo recuerdo, ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?"...

-"Pues, esa tarde-noche yo me encontraba persiguiendo la escurridiza y molesta sombra de Johnny 13, ya que estaba creando un verdadero desastre y en eso fui atacado por el mismo Johnny y Skullker, quienes habían estado trabajando en una especie de combinación entre su motocicleta y el traje de éste."

-"Y bueno habían logrado crear armas nuevas, y la batalla duro un poco mas de lo que creía, puesto que no solo tenían juguetes nuevos, tambien resulto que trabajan muy bien en equipo"

-"¿Esos dos trabajando juntos?" Sam rió con sarcasmo, mirándolo con incredulidad ante sus palabras.

-"Aunque no lo creas, pero ese no es el caso, el punto es que casi logran vencerme hasta que descubrí que tenia un nuevo poder y lo utilice en ellos."

-"Espera un segundo ¿Tienes un nuevo poder?... ¿Y porqué no me lo habías dicho antes?"...Respondió sorprendida y molesta Sam separándose de Danny, cruzándose de brazos.

-"He de suponer que fui la primera en enterarse, pues tú nunca me ocultas nada." Respondió sarcásticamente mordaz... -"Ademas, ¿Donde diablos estaba Tucker en ese momento?."

Danny no se inmutó ante las palabras de Sam, por el contrario contesto de manera calma y tranquila. -"Ya sabes, atendiendo sus compromisos con la ciudad, y no podía mencionarte nada sobre ellos sin que no arruinara la sorpresa."

-"¿Aahh?." ...-"¿Y eso porqué seria?Hizo una mueca y lo miró un tanto extrañada ante su respuesta.

-"Precisamente por como estas actuando ahora mismo." La señalo en forma acusatoria.

-"Seguro... Te diré que sí, esa es la razón, entonces ¿Cuál es ese supuesto nuevo poder?" Inquirió aún enfadada con su seño fruncido.

-"Descubrí que mis manos no solo generan energía ectoplasmática para iluminar, sino que también hacen lo contrario."

-"Mmm ¿Lo contrario?... ¿A que te refieres con eso?."

-"No estoy seguro del cómo, solo sé que hasta ahora formó una especie de luz negra, creando obscuridad total a varios metros a mi alrededor; de la cual solo yo puedo ver a través de ella; dándome la oportunidad para capturar a los fantasmas o de escapar de ellos."

-"La desventaja de este poder es que tambien requiere de un gran esfuerzo para mantener dicha energía, y al utilizarlo quedo bastante debilitado, tanto que no puedo mantenerme por mucho tiempo transformado, y menos consiente."

Sam deshizo su pose molesta y está ves mostró preocupación. -"Ya verás que en poco tiempo aprenderás a dominarlos como sucedió con tus otros poderes, solo es cuestión de práctica."

-"Eso espero." Mostro una pequeña sonrisa para restarle importancia, y evitar que creciera la preocupación en su novia. -"Pero fue gracias a ellos que termine aquí."

-"¿Que sucedió después?..."

-"Lo último que recuerdo es que logré llegar a lo que parecía ser la orilla del lago, camine un poco sintiéndome mareado y muy agotado; pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de evitar transformarme y caer de rodillas al suelo; intente reincorporarme, pero fue inútil pues solo pude sentir como me desplomaba en el suelo y poco a poco el cansancio me obligó a cerrar los ojos."

-"Cuando desperté ya estaba dentro de esta hermosa casa, recostado en el sofá de la sala envuelto con una manta; y sobre la mesa se encontraba un plato con comida y una taza de té."

-"Me levante, para revisar el lugar y en el umbral de una habitación apareció un hombre robusto, de cabello blanco ya mayor con unas maletas, parecía que saldría de viaje."

-"Según dijo me había encontrado gracias a una extraña luz que iluminó la entrada de su casa, salió a ver que la causaba y fue cuando me encontró inconsciente."

-"Luego de reconocerme, continuo diciendo que había sido una suerte que se encontrará de vacaciones en esa casa, pero desgraciadamente había surgido una emergencia y tenía que salir de inmediato, así que me entregó las llaves de la casa invitándome a quedarme el tiempo que quisiera."

-"Por supuesto me negué, pero él insistió, además supo que estaba próximo a casarme y me dijo que lo tomará como un obsequio de boda el pasar la luna de miel aquí ya que no usaba ésta casa muy a menudo. Antes de irse me dio su tarjeta con el numero de teléfono para llamarlo por cualquier emergencia."

-"Danny...Es bastante sospechoso ¿No lo crees?. Hoy en día nadie hace semejante cosa y mucho menos sin pedir nada a cambio." Ella lo observo dubitativa y con preocupación al mismo tiempo.

-"¡Claro que si!, es por eso que lo investigue antes que nada y descubrí que él es dueño de una compañía constructora en la ciudad de Elmerton y que ésta casa fue su primera construcción. La mayor parte de su familia falleció en un accidente automovilístico años atrás."

-"¿Y eso como lo sabes?...

-"Sabes que la internet no solo sirve para ver tus redes sociales, tambien es útil para investigar." Le respondió con un tono divertido en su voz.

Ella rodo sus ojos-"Oh por supuesto, ya que no todos le damos el buen uso que tú le das." Le dijo con sarcasmo y riendo al mismo tiempo -"¿Y supongo que Tucker no tiene nada que ver en ello?."

-"¿Cómo es...?...-"¡Claro que no!" Divertido fingió ofenderse.

Sam se río y alzó las manos encogiéndose de hombros e hizo un gesto de incredulidad -"¡Claro...Si tú lo dices!."... -"Entonces dime ¿Quién es el misterioso empresario?"

-"Su nombre es James Jackson. Y su compañía tiene el mismo nombre, lo curioso del asunto es que no pude indagar mucho mas de lo que ya te mencione. Tal parece que es una persona ocupada y solitaria; todo y si lo admito con ayuda de Tuck."

-"Lo llamé tan pronto nuestro amigo terminó de investigarlo de manera exhaustiva. Para mi sorpresa su oferta siguió en pie. Pero me advirtió que estaría fuera del país por unas semanas, debido a un contrato."

Ella se quedo meditando por un instante todas y cada una de las palabras que él dijo hasta que por fin hablo: -"¿Entonces por qué me dices todo esto hasta ahora?"

-"La verdad es que"...Paso una de sus manos por detrás de su cuello frotándose parte de su cabello, e hizo una pequeña mueca denotando vergüenza -"Quise consultarte antes si es una buena idea tomar tal ofrecimiento puesto que yo no se que hacer."

-"¿¡Y supones que yo si sé que hacer en dichos casos?!" Alzó una ceja y lo vio directamente a los ojos, cruzando sus brazos.

-"Dejame ver..." Respondió acercándose nuevamente a ella, volviendo a tomarla por su cintura; Sam colocó sus manos en su pecho. -"¡Por supuesto que si!. Sonrió ampliamente mientras besaba sus labios en cortos y sonoros besos. -"Ya que tú eres la más linda...inteligente... y para mi tú opinión es la mas importante, futura señora Fenton."

Ella sonrió levemente y se sonrojó ante sus cumplidos. -"No creas que me convencerás así de fácil."

A diferencia de ella a Danny le fascinaba verla sonrojarse ante sus palabras, por eso no perdía oportunidad para lograrlo, fue cuando le robo otro beso antes de continuar: -"Entonces que dices ¿Aceptas o no?...

-"Mmm... Dejame pensar" colocó sus dedos bajo su mentón, pareciendo meditarlo por unos momentos...-"¡Claro que sí!"... Respondió sin poder contener la alegría -"Quiero pasar aquí nuestra luna de miel." Mientras lo abrazaba...

En el muelle del lago...

-"Deseo que Daniel Fenton y Samantha Manson nunca se hubiesen conocido. En vez de ella, quiero convertirme en su mejor amiga desde el momento en que lo conoció junto con Tucker; y al crecer formar una familia, justo como están a punto de hacerlo ellos."

-"¿Estás segura de tú deseo?." Inquirió la fantasma antes de cumplir con la petición.

-"¡¿Cómo no estar segura?!." Respondió irritada. -"Solo así podré evitar que esa maldita gótica me arrebate el amor de mi vida."

-"Muy bien, si eso es lo que deseas." La fantasma la cubrió con espesa neblina color rosa. -"¡Así lo deseaste... Y así será!...

Lo que Desire no le advirtió a Valerie fue que sus poderes NO siempre funcionaban; al alterar una linea de tiempo estaba sometida a aceptar todo tipo de consecuencia, presente o futura y su hechizo se rompería con un evento predestinado a ocurrir...

**En el otro extremo del lago.**

Mientras Sam y Danny se separaban de su abrazo; una neblina rosa comenzó a formarse bajo sus pies, que poco a poco se fue haciendo mas grande y espesa, la cual notaron momentos antes de cubrirlos por completo haciendo que ambos se perdieran en medio de ésta.

-"Danny." Grito aterrorizada Sam.-"¿Qué esta ocurriendo?" Inquieta no paraba de observar en todas las direcciones intentando encontrar a Danny.

-"No lo sé." Respondió y en ese momento se transformó en Phantom. -"¡No te muevas!, sigue hablándome para poder encontrarte." Encendió su mano con energía ectoplásmatica mientras buscaba a Sam o alguna señal de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-"¡DANNY...! Gritó Sam.

-"¡SAM!..." Gritó Danny lleno de desesperación, emprendiendo vuelo y de pronto una enorme Desire se hizo presente frente a Danny.

-"Tú, ¿Porqué no me sorprende que estés metida en esto?." Intento sonar molesto, pero el pánico inundó su voz; sabía muy bien que con ella precisamente nada bueno se avecinaba en esos momentos.

-"¿Qué le hiciste a Sam?."

Ignorando su pregunta la fantasma se rió de manera histérica. -"¡Relájate! Así es como me recibes después de tanto tiempo sin vernos..."

-"No te preocupes lo haré, después de encerrarte en el termo." Con un poco de energía ectoplasmática encendió su mano y muñeca al mismo tiempo activando el termo dispuesto a detener a la fantasma.

-"No lo tomes personal, hace mucho tiempo esperé ansiosa conceder éste deseo de nuevo.

-"¿Qué?...¿De que rayos me estás hablando?."

-"Descuida querido, esto no se trata solo de mí, sino de lo que tú "amiga" quiere."

-"¿Amiga?... ¿Cuál amiga?... ¿A qué te refieres con eso?..."

-"Eso no importa, yo solo estoy cumpliendo con éste deseo tan conveniente." Empalagó su tono de voz y se acercó a él, quedando a la misma altura. -"Imagina, contigo fuera del camino, no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda impedir a los fantasmas apoderarnos de tú pequeño mundo." Desire volvió a reír llena de satisfacción.

-"¡Por supuesto que no! Eso sucederá solo si yo te lo permito". Sin dudarlo Danny disparó su rayo ectoplasmático combinado con la succión del termo en un intento por detenerla, pero fue inútil porque la fantasma logró esquivar su ataque, cubriéndolo con mucha mas niebla rosa mientras pronunciaba con voz malévola y triunfal: -"Así lo deseaste... Y así será."

En ese momento Danny fue cayendo hacia un abismo de obscuridad, viendo pasar los recuerdos de toda su vida mientras se olvidaba de esos eventos y su apariencia adulta se transformaba a una mas joven. La situación empeoró cuando unos gritos desgarradores provenientes de su garganta, acompañados con unos estremecimientos incontenibles, pasaban a través del cuerpo de un Danny de catorce años, causados al serle arrancados en una fracción de segundo sus poderes de fantasma.

Cuando por fin cedió el ectoplasma de su ADN, el sufrimiento cesó dejándolo inconsciente; un halo de luz atravesó su cuerpo transformándolo en humano, pero sin quedarse en esa edad, pues siguió rejuveneciendo hasta detenerse en un niño de aproximadamente siete años; el cual, poco a poco fue saliendo de dicho abismo y cayendo en una pequeña cama de una habitación con paredes pintadas de celeste y rodeadas con calcomanías fosforescentes de estrellas y posters de cohetes espaciales.

Cuando por fin despertó, un niño pequeño con tiernos ojos azules, una camiseta blanca con estampado de cohete y un short azul se sentó al borde de su cama, aturdido inspeccionó la habitación con la mirada, tratando de reconocer en donde se encontraba; lentamente se puso en pie y recorrió la habitación asustado, confundido, sin saber que otra cosa hacer se dejó caer en la alfombra del centro de la habitación, comenzando a llorar, desconsolado.

-"Danny, mi cielo, ¿Te encuentras bien?." Preguntó abriendo de golpe la puerta una Maddie mas joven de cabello rizado, largo y un poco alborotado, quién vestía con una blusa azul sin mangas, y unos jeans ajustados, arrodillándose para ponerse a la misma altura de su pequeño y extendió sus brazos para consolarlo.

El aludido no contesto; acunándose en el pecho de su madre continuo su llanto, mientras ella acariciaba con ternura sus alborotados cabellos azabaches.

-"No te angusties, mami ya está aquí." Respondió con dulzura, poniéndose en pie, cargando al infante. -"Tranquilo mi niño, solo fue una horrible pesadilla." Dijo mientras besaba su coronilla...

Yo aquí me despido no sin antes hacer un último comentario: Sé de antemano que la mayoría no son fan del DxV; irónico yo soy una, pero nada es como parece... Ji


End file.
